


Legolas X Reader

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: Legolas X reader oneshot. Kinda short but hopefully good!





	

You had been traveling with the fellowship ever since you departed from Rivendell. You had arrived there with your younger brother, Aragorn. Although you were only older by two minutes, as you were twins. You, Legolas and Gimli were the best of friends and competed against each other at everything. You and Legolas had shared many intimate moments that you remember quite well, especially the time in the mines of Moira.

FLASHBACK 

You had recently kissed Legolas while you were in Rivendell and you were not sure if he had feelings for you or not, so you had kept your distance ever since. Now, you were in the mines of Moira, trying to find you way out.   
It was late when Gandalf told you that you were going to rest here until he could remember the way. You unpacked your blanket a ways away from the rest of the group and laid down ready to fall asleep when you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you. At first, you stiffened up until you realized who it was; Legolas. You sighed lightly and turned around in his arms. 

"What are we doing Legolas?" You whispered to him. 

"What feels right (y/n)." He replied and gently kissed you.

"But is it truly right?" You pulled away to ask. "You are a prince. I am nothing." His beautiful blue eyes gazed into you (e/c) eyes and said, 

"You, (y/n) daughter of Gilraen, are the princess of Gondor and the fairest and bravest maiden I have ever met."

"That is not true." You replied quietly. You felt Legolas gently grab your chin. He made sure that you were looking at him and he said, 

"How many women can take down an Orc pack? How many women could fight off a wringwraith?" He asked looking into your eyes. You felt as though he was gazing into your soul. "You are simply amazing." He said and kissed your forehead. By now, he could tell that you were drifting off and said, "Goodnight my love." 

Now, you were at the end of your journey, back at Gondor for Aragorn's wedding. You had developed deep feelings for the blond haired elf but did not dare say it. You were in a beautiful green dress which matched your (e/c) eyes and your (h/c) hair was in soft curls. You were happy for your brother, although deep down, you felt the aching pain of knowing that your feelings for Legolas could never turn into anything else, for he was an elf and you were human. You held back tears as Aragorn and Arwen shared a kiss that would seal their future. They walked by you and Aragorn gave you a happy smile which was very hard to return. They walked a bit farther and stopped. They turned to face you and were looking at something behind you. You turned around to see Legolas approaching you. When he reached you, he gently grabbed both your hands and said, 

"(Y/n), I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." 

"But, I cannot be with you for the rest of your life, for you are immortal and I am not." You said sadly, for you wanted the same thing that Legolas wanted.

"For you (y/n), I would do anything." He continued ignoring what you said. "which includes giving up my immortality." You gasped and said, 

"But you're the prince of Mirkwood! I will not let you give that up."

"I am not asking." He said and removed the ring he had always worn and put on to you ring finger. 

"But why?" You asked, not understanding why he would give up being king for you. 

"Because I love you." He said and kissed you deeply. The crowd applauded and the hobbits cheered. You had never felt this loved before and you were going to enjoy it.


End file.
